dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shapeshifter
A specialization of the mage class, mastery of their bodies allows Shapeshifters to change their shape and offers them some protection, even in their natural form. Making them durable opponents and staunch allies. Shapeshifters in Thedas Rumors speak of barbarians that hold secrets of transforming the body into the form of animals. The Circle of Magi denies such stories. But this rare art survives in the forgotten corners of Thedas. While the Circle of Magi would prefer that it be so, theirs is not the only tradition of magic in Thedas. Prior to the Circle’s formation, magic was either practiced by the Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium or in remote areas, knowledge handed down from one generation of practitioners to the next. These “hedge mages”, as Enchanters of the Circle refer to them, or “witches” as legend would name them, do not always employ forbidden magic. Quite often their talents lie in the creation of charms, the use of curses and the ability to change their own forms. It is this last talent that has, over the centuries, been incorporated back into the Circle. Said to have been first introduced by hedge mages that joined the Circle (perhaps by force), the path of the Shapeshifter is one that crosses the boundary between mage and warrior. Some mages see it as a form of self-mastery, while others use it as a method of survival, a physical bag of tricks that enable the mage to be unpredictable in battle. Shapeshifters must master one form at a time, the most common ones being those that are found in the Fereldan wilds. The mighty bear is popular as are wildcats, spiders, and even birds. Legend tells of mages who mastered even more fantastical and deadly forms. To a skilled Shapeshifter, no door is impassable, no fight is unwinnable, and no terrain inhospitable, as long as they know a shape that can meet the task at hand. Shapeshifter: The Class Specialization benefits for Shapeshifter: +2 constitution, +1 armor. Shapeshifter Spells Spider Shape ''' *Required Level: 7 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep:50 *Fatigue: 0 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 90 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The shapeshifter can transform into a giant spider, gaining a large bonus to nature resistance as well as the spider’s Web and Poison Spit abilities. The caster’s spellpower determines how powerful the form is. With Master Shapeshifter, the mage becomes a corrupted spider, growing still stronger and gaining the Overwhelm ability. '''Bear Shape *Required Level: 8 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep: 60 *Fatigue: 5 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 90 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The shapeshifter can transform into a bear, gaining large bonuses to nature resistance and armor as well as the bear’s Slam and Rage abilities. The caster’s spellpower further enhances this bear’s statistics and abilities. With Master Shapeshifter, this form transforms the caster into a powerful bereskarn and gains the Overwhelm ability. Flying Swarm *Required Level: 10 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep: 30 *Fatigue: 5 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 60 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The shapeshifter’s body explodes into a swarm of stinging insects that inflict nature damage on nearby foes, with the damage increasing based on the caster’s spellpower and proximity. While in this form, the caster gains Divide the Storm, and any damage the shapeshifter suffers is drawn from mana instead of health, but the caster regenerates no mana. The swirling cloud of insects is immune to normal missiles and has a very good chance of evading physical attacks but is extremely vulnerable to fire. With Master Shapeshifter, the character gains health whenever the swarm inflicts damage. Master Shapeshifter *Required Level: 12 *Cost: Passive *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 0 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 0 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 Mastery of the shifter’s ways alters the forms of Bear Shape and Spider Shape, allowing the caster to become a bereskarn and a corrupted spider, both considerably more powerful than their base forms. In those forms, the shapeshifter also gains Overwhelm. Additionally, the Flying Swarm shape drains health from foes whenever the main swarm inflicts damage. Unlocking Morrigan will teach you if your approval is high enough. Notable Shapeshifters *Morrigan Reference Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category: Classes